


The Helix of Time 时间螺旋

by nattraven



Category: Coppelion
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 黑泽遥人是个时间旅行者。





	The Helix of Time 时间螺旋

**Author's Note:**

> 时间旅行者的妻子paro，基本是在核爆原作上的衍生脑洞。

*   *   *

     树下突然出现了一个人。他就这么凭空出现，乱蓬蓬的云灰色头发间有血沿着脸颊不停地流下，外衣上到处是烧焦的痕迹。血浸润过衬衫和针织衫，滴落在他脚下的草地上。

   “你是谁？”她慢慢地转过脸望向他，最终只说出了这么一句话。

   那人闻声仰头看她，他的脸似乎被许多细小锋利的东西划伤，血不停地从伤口渗出，在脸颊上留下道道骇人的血线。成濑一脸戒备地看着他。他眨眨眼睛，淡蓝色的瞳仁，仿佛夜幕降临时的天际线。他抬手抹去脸上的血，开口：“没想到……这次……这么远。不用管我……成濑荆。”

   一阵沉默。滴答，滴答，血落在草地上的声音。

   “你需要帮助。”成濑从树上跳下来，这树太高，至少对五岁孩子来说是如此，她忽略脚踝的酸痛，勉强站起来。

   “没用的……成濑。”那人伸手阻止成濑，但被她躲过去了。他需要帮助。但是成濑发现自己脚下沉重。他叫我的名字，不是编号。

   “抱歉……以这样的方式再见。”

   “你是谁？”他就要死了。成濑看着他，一步步向后退，我现在就离开的话也许能找到人帮他。

   “这么说……我们是第一次见面？”那人似乎想要露出一个微笑，然而更多的血流了下来。

   成濑无声地瞪着他。

  “那帮我带个口信给……一位朋友。”他一只手扶着树勉强保持站立，“说我很抱歉……希望她能原谅我的失约。”

   成濑僵硬地点点头。

  “你不问问……那位朋友的名字吗？”那人歪了歪脑袋，似乎觉得好笑，“算了……你会知道的。”他艰难地转身，背靠着树慢慢地滑下，在树干上留下一道长长的、清晰可辨的血迹。

   她余光瞥向山坡下的路，默默地倒计时，三，二，一——

   成濑转身向坡下奔跑，那人说了句什么，但被风声盖住了，她在一个回首中看见那人闭上眼睛，头侧向一边肩膀，仿佛陷入一场无梦的睡眠。

   而当成濑带着不耐烦的研究员回来时，山坡上却空无一人，连那人留下来的血迹都消失得无影无踪。在指责和血液一同轰击耳畔的同时，成濑漠然地看着风拂过草地，那些植物平整而有规律地起伏，仿佛从没人来过，不远处的湖面上出现了薄薄的雾霭，或许他是不存在的，她静静地想道。

   当那个自认为被欺骗的研究员拽着她的手臂离开时，她忍不住再次回望那个山坡，夕阳正以玫瑰色的手指拨开云层，翩跹草海之上红光跳跃翻滚，树梢间的沙沙低语仿佛悼念，仿佛安慰。

  我不知道他是不是虚假的东西，但是那一刻，我好像能感觉到，他真的死了。成濑转过脸。虽然因为风声我听不见，最后他到底想告诉我什么呢——成濑记得那人艰难蠕动嘴唇的模样，血随着他的动作从每一处可见的伤口流下来——

 

  “活下去——”

   

   在穿白色防护服的人看不到的地方，她微微睁大眼睛。

   回去的路上，成濑始终没有说话。因为她轻微的自闭症，没有人发现异样。

  

*   *   *

   “下来吧，我会接住你的。”成濑低头，看到那个人再次出现，云灰色的头发和酝酿着下一场雨的天空同一个颜色。这次他穿着破破烂烂的黑色潜水服，他脚边还有白色防护服，和研究所里的某些人很像。无论如何，这身打扮站在草地上显得有些滑稽可笑。成濑瞥了他一眼，随后意识到她自己眼前还有个大麻烦——她现在只有一只手抓着树枝，双腿在空中危险地晃荡着。

   “我会接住你的。”那人又耐心地重复一遍，他张开双臂。

   成濑没有再看他，很好，另一只手也成功抓住了树枝，现在只要用点力，把自己蜷起来——

   树枝发出了可怕的噼啪断裂声。成濑的动作一瞬间停下来。

   “成濑荆，”那人看着成濑，“你自己爬上去，树枝会断掉，你会掉下来，会摔伤。”他每个字都说得很慢，缓慢而充满耐心。

  “你还活着？”成濑问道，“这里只有你和他喊我的名字。”

  “我是不会死的，至少不会受伤而死。”那人回答她，“但是你会。”

  她没有回答，准备再次努力把自己弄上去，收起双臂，腿只要够到树枝——可因为下过雨，树皮湿滑，右腿没能勾上树枝，反而滑了下去。轻微的咔嚓声。不是树枝，是她的手臂。一阵剧痛袭来，她咬紧牙关才没松手。

  “相信我，成濑荆。”他语气坚定。

  她看了看他，松开了手。和雨水一起落下。

 

  “成濑荆？”黑泽撑着伞出现，“你还好吗？”

  “他又出现了。”成濑抱紧膝盖，过长的上衣盖住了腿上的擦伤，雨从树叶间漏下，变成她衣服上的深色痕迹。

  “谁？那个想象中的朋友？”黑泽把伞往成濑头顶移了移，挡住从树梢落下的雨水。他弯腰看着成濑，“比起这个，你的伤是怎么回事？”

  “他不是我的幻想。摔伤。”

  “但是你的伤——？”

  “他活着，我看见他了。我在树上下不去……他接住了我。但是......消失了。”成濑脸埋在衣服里，因此她只听到黑泽发出一声叹息，然后是脚踩在柔软土地上的声音。 “连谎话都不会说。那只是你想象出来的东西，不要相信他。”黑泽说，“伞拿好，我背你回去。”少年把伞递给成濑，背对着她蹲下来。

 

  “他说他不会死。”

  “骗子。”黑泽简洁地回答。声音震得她胸腔微微发痒，“任何生命终有一死。只是时间长短问题。”

  成濑没有说话。她看着雨水沿着透明的伞布滴落，渗入他们脚下的柔软草地，她却想起那人身上火焰燃烧橡胶与血肉的气味。

 

*   *   *

  “请对装置做最后一次检查。”   穿着白色防护服的人在他们中间穿行，偶尔弯腰查看固定用的皮带和锁链。木底鞋发出令人不快的声音。成濑嗅到空气里被压抑的恐慌，它和臭氧的味道一起弥漫开来，没人知道这是怎么回事。

  “检查完毕。”最后一个白色衣服的人走了出去。厚重的银白色金属门在成濑面前缓缓关上。血红色的生化标志和黑黄的辐射标志。成濑在固定装置允许的范围内望向四周，这里只有我一个人类。此地混乱如同马戏团，挤满了弗兰肯斯坦怪物，仿佛无数活生生的噩梦。但成濑从它们的眼中窥见了噩梦里的怪物不会有的恐惧。你们为什么也在害怕呢？

  

  “抗辐射测试将在倒数三百秒后开始——”

  

   天花板上的红灯突然亮起。

   盖格计数器上的读数一路飙升，她看到周围的生物在死去。嘶吼，悲鸣，翅膀绝望地拍打，血肉与墙壁相撞发出沉闷的声响，她的尖叫卡在嗓子眼里，甚至忘记要闭上双眼。

   仿佛过了一个世纪之久，四周安静下来。实验室顶端的红灯变成绿灯。

   “第一阶段结束。”冰冷的电子音传来，“请操作人员三十分钟后进入辐射仓，带领合格者进入下一阶段测试。”

   它们都死了。我还活着。我真的还活着吗？脸上冰冷潮湿，视野模糊，她眨眨眼睛，眼泪滴落下来，视野仍然不够清楚，光被拉长成混乱而不规则的几何形状，双手被固定在身体两侧，难以移动。于是她闭上双眼，试图潜入黑暗的怀抱。

  

  “成濑……？”有轻柔的脚步声传来，和之前木底鞋的声音不同。

  “你是真的吗？”成濑问道，她没有睁开眼睛。

  脚步声停了。

  “我的一个朋友说你是不存在的。”成濑仿佛自说自话般开口，“除了他没人喊我的名字。你消失地太快了。”

  “抱歉，那不是我能控制的。”回答平静诚恳，声音越来越近。

  “他还说生命终有一死，你不可能永远活着。”

  “的确。”那人回答，“但我不会死于外伤。”

  “上次见面你是这么说的。”

  “这么说我们之前见过？”他声音里的好奇货真价实，“我是说，你的’之前’？”

  成濑点点头。

   一声叹息。布料和皮肤摩擦的窸窣声。一只干燥温暖的手碰了碰她的脸颊，抹去她脸上的冷汗和泪水。成濑慢慢睁开眼睛。那人的云灰色的头发还在滴水，上衣有干涸的血迹和弹孔。他维持着半跪的姿势，视线恰好和成濑相平。成濑注意到他另外一只手戴着手套，还有一只手套则被他塞在长裤口袋里，露出半截来。

   “抱歉现在和你很难解释清楚，”那人收回手，抓了抓云灰色的头发，“这涉及到时间冲突。我也不能说太多。就当我是电视里那样的时间旅行者如何？”

   “你能到过去和未来？”

   “嗯……不完全。”他干脆坐下来，“毕竟是现实，和电视节目还是有差别。我只能在其他的时间里停留一阵，也不能自己选择时间。大部分时候我还是会在自己应该在的时间里。”

   “那么之前我看到的……？”

   “大概是我的未来。”那人摆了摆手，“别告诉我，这是犯规的。”

   “犯规？”

   “唔……你知道我的未来，现在告诉我不就像是一个人在努力猜字谜，你却直接把答案告诉他了吗？反过来也是一样，我也不能说太多。”

   成濑似懂非懂地点点头，又问，“你是从什么时候过来的？”

   “离现在比较远的未来。”他一边回答，一边重新戴上手套，嫌恶地打量四周，“没想到还有机会再来这里。”

   “你来过这里？”

  他点点头作为回答。

   “我害怕这个地方。”成濑慢慢地说，同时尽力不去看四周的惨状，

   “我第一次来的时候也一样。”他眨了眨眼睛，“总是不知道自己下一轮实验是不是还活着。”成濑忍不住因为他的话微微发抖。

   “别害怕。”那人安慰般握了握她的手，“虽然这么说是犯规了，但你会没事的，我保证。”他想了想，又加了一句，“你会成为很了不起的人的。”

 

*   *   *

  “冷静，小津歌音——”黑泽倒退了一步。小规模爆炸产生的烟雾随风散去，夕阳在实验室里映出大片的猩红色。

  “为什么要阻拦我？”长靴踏在瓷砖地面发出轻微的声响。

  “杀了教官也不能改变既成现实。”黑泽语气平静，“我知道你昨天听见了。”

  “真是乖乖听话的人偶。”歌音双手闪耀的电弧正发出刺耳的噼啪声。

  “冷静点。”黑泽投降般举起双手，“不要被你的能力摆布——”

  “我的能力？”歌音嘲笑道，挥手放电击碎了装着小白鼠的玻璃笼子，“这可不是束缚，黑泽遥人，这是我还能活到现在的价值——至于失败品——”她轻蔑地打量着惊慌失措的小鼠，“就只有去死的份——”她张开手掌，青色的电弧扑向实验台，几秒之后小鼠抽搐两下后便不再动弹。

  “那么你呢，黑泽遥人？”歌音重新面对他，空气中火花闪烁，血红的眼睛仿佛地狱里的修罗。

 

  黑泽模模糊糊睁开眼睛，发现自己正仰面躺在学校顶楼的天台上。看太阳的位置是正午，但愿不要有上来吃午饭的学生。他勉强坐起来，电流通过的地方还微微发麻，但感觉已无大碍。 

  “你是这里的学生吗？”一个绑着马尾的水兵服女生正在几步开外好奇地打量他。

  “成濑？”黑泽惊讶地望向说话的女生，她手里拿着一罐柠檬汁和一袋可丽饼。尽管看上去和他认识的那个成濑不太一样，但蓝色运动鞋配水兵服也的确只有成濑能穿得出来。跳跃距离看上去挺远，歌音那一下确实下了重手，他头疼地想到。 

  “你认识我？”

  “是的。我是黑泽遥人。”他起身，礼貌地向她伸出手。

  “不对，”成濑警惕地望着他，“你们长得挺像，但是他比你矮好多。”她认真地比划着，装着可丽饼的纸袋被她的动作弄地哗哗作响。

  黑泽深深地吸了口气，“我是从未来过来的那个。”他说。

  一阵沉默。然后成濑忍不住笑起来。

  “中二病？”

 

  “所以你确实是从未来过来的？”成濑从自动贩售机里拿出咖啡递给黑泽。

  “谢谢。”黑泽接过罐子，咖啡还是温热的，“准确点说是四年后。”

  “是来拯救世界的吗？”成濑开玩笑道。

  “不是。纯属意外。”黑泽叹了口气，“我能力的副作用。”

  “你要避开其他人吧？”成濑拉开柠檬汁饮料的拉环，“时间旅行好像大多不该被别人知道，尤其是自己。”

  黑泽点点头，“回天台吗？”

  “太远了，现在起风了，很冷。而且容易遇到你自己。”她眨眨眼睛，“我知道三楼有间不用的美术教室。”

 

 “这么说有点蠢，”十三岁的成濑推开教室的门，扬起一小股金色的灰尘，“不过你比上次见面时好像小了一点。”

  “我们的’上次’可能不一样……”黑泽随手拉开一张椅子坐下，“等等，你开始就知道……？”

  “怎么会，”成濑把纸袋放在桌上，从里面拿出一只可丽饼，“上次看到长大的你还是我六岁的时候，我都不太记得啦。”她不好意思地挠了挠头。

   “我不记得我见过你六岁的样子。”黑泽回答，“甚至这个时候的你我也是第一次见。我是说，在时间跳跃的时候。”

  “这么说我那时看见的是你的未来？”成濑似乎很感兴趣的样子，白色长袜包裹的小腿不停晃荡着，可丽饼早就被原路放回去了。

  “看样子是的。”黑泽点点头，“就像我刚才告诉你的那样，跳跃的距离是无序的，未来的我的确有可能跳跃到你六岁的时候。”

  片刻的沉默。只有灰尘在空气中缓慢地浮动着，阳光为这胶体灌入温暖的琥珀色，仿佛要凝固时间。

  “谢谢你。”成濑突然说，“听上去真奇怪。我在为你还没做过的事情道谢，但对我来说又的确发生过了。”

  “我能知道是为了什么事吗？”黑泽好奇地看着她。

  “不能。”成濑干脆地回绝，“我不能提前说答案，这是不对的。”她歪着脑袋认真地补充道。

  黑泽耸耸肩，“那我就当是提前收下了。”

  成濑突然噗嗤一声笑起来。黑泽疑惑地看着她。

  “没什么。”成濑摆摆手，“就是觉得很奇怪，一天之内能看到两个不太一样的遥人……”

  “有什么不同吗？“黑泽奇怪地看着她。

  “没有没有，”成濑转了转眼珠，“一定要说区别的话，你看上去比他’酷’一点。他总是喜欢说些关于炸弹的事。”

  “那让你感到困扰吗？”黑泽好奇地问。

  “不会，”成濑认真思考了一下，“虽然我不太懂那些奇怪的词，不过他认真的样子蛮可爱，你知道，和其他人不太一样。”她漫不经心地晃荡着双腿，拿出可丽饼，“你要吗？”在黑泽礼貌地拒绝后，成濑耸耸肩，咬了一口。

  又一阵沉默。但是黑泽不觉得尴尬，眼下的情形抚平了他某种皱巴巴的情绪，某个和教官谈话，与歌音冲突时一直郁结在他胸口的肿块仿佛有所松动。

  “成濑，”黑泽突然开口，“时间旅行这件事，能替我保密吗？”

  “当然。”成濑不假思索地点了点头。

  “不要告诉任何人，就算是现在的我也不行。”

  “没问题，”成濑虽然有点疑惑但还是答应了。突然门外传来一个声音——

  “成濑，你在吗？”声音的主人是十三岁的黑泽遥人，门把手转动的细小声响传来。

  成濑反应迅速地跳起来，蹿到门口准备说点什么时，刚好和正要进来的黑泽撞了个满怀。

  “啊啊抱歉抱歉——”成濑退后一步。比她稍微矮一点的黑泽脸色铁青，“教官有事找你。”

  “知道啦——我这就去，”成濑仗着一点身高优势，试图挡住黑泽的视线。

  “你之前在和什么人一起吃午饭吗？”黑泽看着成濑奇怪的反应，偏头打量空空如也的教室，“没有人在啊？”

  “唉？！”成濑转脸，空荡荡的教室只有窗帘被风吹卷起来，发出空洞的呜呜声，窗外是冰冷广袤的苍穹。可丽饼的纸袋和易拉罐仍然摆在桌上。走的真快啊。

  “抱歉午饭还没吃完。”成濑拿起纸袋，把还没打开的咖啡塞给黑泽，“算我刚才的道歉。”她急匆匆地离开。

  “我记得她不喜欢咖啡啊。”黑泽困惑地看着手里尚有温度的咖啡。

 

  “果然也是个失败品。”歌音看着倒在地上的黑泽，“本来还觉得你有点本事。”她站在实验室门口，背对着猩红的夕阳。

  “高压电直击心脏，”黑泽的声音从背后传来，“出乎意料。”

  歌音飞快地转过身，黑泽勉强坐了起来，空气里仍有皮肤组织被烧焦的难闻气味，但他看上去几乎毫发无损。

  “感谢你一击必杀，如果外伤太多需要很久。”他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个僵硬的笑容。

  “怪物。”歌音打量着他，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋和好奇，“你的能力是什么？”她迈向黑泽，忍不住弯腰打量他。

  “编号C-1，代号黑泽遥人，能力超再生。”

 

   *   *   *

   “直升机到黎明时才能到达广场，”成濑放下对讲机，“在那之前各位请先休息吧。今晚我来放哨。”

  对于在场的大多数人来说，这恐怕是一生中最漫长的一天。随着肾上腺素的消散，劫后余生的庆幸和为息吹顺利诞下双胞胎的喜悦都变成了深深的倦意。

  “辛苦了，荆前辈——”葵的哈欠没打完就睡着了。

  “后半夜叫醒我，我来替你的班。”黑兵卫拍了拍成濑的肩膀，成濑点点头。

  息吹已经睡下了，她的丈夫则在妙子的极力劝说下离开了产房，成濑进去时，那一对新生儿生命体征稳定，睡的正香，而妙子正收拾手术器械。“忙完了就去睡一会吧，”成濑的声音刚刚好够让妙子听见，又不会打扰息吹的睡眠。

  “嗯。”妙子没抬头，肩膀微微发抖。

 “辛苦了，”成濑走过去，轻轻地拍了拍妙子的肩膀，“你会是个好医生的。”

 妙子清理完最后一把柳叶刀，将它归置原处后，抬头看向成濑，然后突然毫无征兆地抱紧了成濑。“我一直在害怕……但是你们都那么努力……我又有什么资格退缩呢……”她没继续说下去，而成濑能感觉到她温热的眼泪正无声地流下来，渗进自己的衬衫里。

  “你做的很好，”成濑拍了拍妙子的后背，她轻声说，“比我们任何人都要好。”

 

  等到妙子也睡下后，成濑走出车厢，夜间寒冷，她又重新穿上外套，手无意间伸进口袋，摸到了那个冰冷的拉环。

  “简直就是突然消失了一样。”她对着冰冷的空气自言自语道，因为寒冷忍不住跺了跺脚，清脆的撞击声在暗淡的空间里回荡。她感觉到一阵胜利之后的空虚，那空虚与吹进车站的风一同前来，和石缝里的绿色苔藓一起悄无声息地生长。她仍然记得在彩都时的平静生活，上学的路上，有轨电车的车厢里总是坐着同一拨人，上蹿下跳的体育课，一半人昏迷不醒的物理课，时不时会传来爆炸声的化学实验室，还有骑自行车带着葵回家的时候——毕竟来到东京也不过就是几天前——但感觉仿佛是上辈子的事了。

  自己当时还在安慰葵说永远都是高中生呢。想到这里成濑忍不住露出苦笑，好在当时他们对接下来的事一无所知，对修学旅行的期待远大过迷茫与恐惧。她并不是在后悔，她确实拯救了他人，虽然也失去了很多。

  天空被割裂成一条不算宽的黑色缎面，银色的群星闪烁其上。

 知道为什么能在这样的大城市里看见星空吗？因为灯火都熄灭了。

  “不管怎么说都是告一段落了。”她对着空空荡荡的站台说。

 突然对面站台上一个声音传来——

 “请问现在是什么时候？”

 “遥人？！”四周没有人工光源，成濑只能看见对面有个瘦削的人影，但那个声音是遥人没错，也许有那么点不同，更生涩——

 “成濑？”那个人影敏捷地跳下站台，向她走了过来。

 “你是鬼魂吗？”成濑没想到这是自己的第一句话。

 “当然不，这只是时间旅行，”黑泽敏捷地翻上站台，站在她面前，成濑才注意到眼前的这个黑泽比她要矮上一截，“好吧，看来我向未来跳跃了。难道这时候我已经死了吗？”他好奇地看着表情复杂的成濑。

  “不……”成濑攥紧了口袋里的拉环，那冰冷的金属在她的体温的影响下变得温暖，但锐利的棱角仍然刺得她掌心隐隐作痛，“没有。”她说，“只是你突然出来太吓人了，现在是2036年10月7日凌晨，地点是死都东京。”

  “向未来跳跃了两年。”少年歪着脑袋想了想，“还是在以后要去的地方。你能陪我四处转转吗？难得有机会来实地考察。”

  “……当然。”成濑感觉自己指甲深深陷进了手掌。放松，放松。

 

  “这里的观星效果比彩都好多了。”黑泽不住地抬头打量星空，壮观的银河正横跨过他们头顶。

  “因为灯火都熄灭了啊。”成濑苦涩地回答。

  “你听上去很难过，”黑泽转头，用探寻的目光看着她，“为什么？”

  她想说很多，微笑着坠楼的母亲，仰面看着直升机远去的父亲，夕阳下等着赎罪时刻到来的博士，咆哮肆虐的死之风和在风中摇曳的单薄希望，还有躺在掌心里的拉环，“都变成死城了。”成濑最终只说了这么一句话。

    “人类自作孽而已，”黑泽重新把目光投向天穹，语气轻描淡写，“活下去需要能源，不够的话就只管掠夺，丝毫不考虑后果。即使有苦果也不愿自己咽下去，承担这些的永远都是少数人。这就是我们人偶为此而生的原因。”

  “我很少会思考那么多，”成濑慢慢地说，仿佛语句堵住了咽喉，“我只是不想再看到有人死去。”

  沉默。一阵风天真无害地吹过街道。

  “抱歉说了无聊的话题，”黑泽说，“忘了它吧。”他眨眨眼睛。

  

  “嗯，我有点好奇，现在的我在哪里？”黑泽突然说，“当然如果有保密需要你可以不告诉我。”

  成濑猛地攥紧双手，“不清楚，各个班之间往来很少。”她竭力让自己的声音不要颤抖。

  “那就没办法了，”黑泽体谅似地点点头，“我其实在为一个关于核能应用与社会反应的课题头疼，”他不好意思地解释道，“所以我想问问他要是还记得的话……”

  “这是犯规的。”成濑暗自松了口气，但还是拿出了班长的严厉来。

  “就知道你会这么说。”小她两岁的黑泽遗憾地叹了口气，“那至少可以去市政府档案馆之类的地方看一眼？实地考察总不算太过分吧。”

  

  “对了，我记得你说今天是10月7日。”回去的路上，黑泽突然说道。

  “是的，怎么了？”

  “也许能看见天龙座流星雨，”黑泽说，“这里条件这么好……”（注1）

  “还有一小时不到就要破晓了。”成濑瞥了眼通讯志上的时间，这时一颗流星正慢悠悠地划过北方天际。

  “无论如何还是赶上了末班车。”黑泽忍不住笑起来，“快许个愿。”

  “ 我一直不知道你喜欢观星。”成濑看了他一眼。我希望他还活着。我希望黑泽遥人还活着。

  “不算是爱好者。毕竟我好像也不能整天只关心炸弹。”黑泽看着逐渐由深紫色变为蓝色的天穹，“我喜欢看着天空和水面，能让人平静下来。”

  他们此时正站在车站附近的民居屋顶，等着天亮起来， “我曾经想过，水上书意味着迅速消逝，不复存在。而对于存在超过亿年的宇宙来说，人的存在不过短暂一瞬。我们做什么或者不做什么，对宇宙来说都毫无影响。”   

  “不对。”成濑反驳，“对于人来说，没有自己存在的上亿年，才是短暂一瞬。”（注2）

  黑泽惊讶地看了她一眼，“我想你说得没错。”他最后说道。

  阳光突然如利剑般从建筑物的缝隙间刺入，成濑伸手遮住眼睛。

 “很精彩的一天。”她听见黑泽轻声说道，“谢谢你。”

  成濑再度睁开眼睛时，四下已空无一人。

   

*   *   *

   其实跳跃距离并非完全无序，黑泽曾尝试总结过，跳跃现象总在超再生能力发动之后出现，根据超再生发动的强度和范围，跳跃距离也会有所不同。基本上超再生的强度或范围均与跳跃距离呈现正相关，但也仅仅是正相关，下一次具体会跳跃到何处，黑泽给不出用于计算的公式。何况还要考虑方向，前进到未来还是倒退回过去。

   “我不喜欢你这个说法。”高贝留斯推了推眼镜，和黑泽相似的蓝眼睛正严厉地望着他，“缺乏基本的科学素养。没有定量分析，可能的变量考虑不足。最重要的是，时间不是线性存在的，方向没有意义。”

   “别误会了，只有我的时间不是线性存在的。”黑泽冷淡地回答，“一个二维动物不可能有贯穿全身的消化道，否则就会解体，但对于三维动物来说，这不是问题。我承认我在方向上范了个错误，继续用二维和三维的例子好了。时间对于我们来说都是有限的，就像圆和球体都有一定的表面积。但圆有边界，球没有二维意义上的边界，正常人的时间是线性，有方向的，但我的是二维意义上混乱无序的。”

   “别那么傲慢，只是因为你的观察角度不一样。时间本质是不变的。”高贝留斯狡黠地笑起来，“不要对时间用物主代词，听上去和盲人摸象蠢得不相上下。”

  “这么说你知道我能力的本质？”黑泽冷冷地瞪着高贝留斯。

  “超再生？我知道。”高贝留斯漫不经心地回答，“但我不会告诉你，那是你的家庭作业之一——”

  “你明知道我问的不是那个。”

  “时间旅行？”黑泽点点头，“不知道。”高贝留斯平静地说，“我不是搞物理的，也不是写科幻小说的，我怎么会知道？”他不负责任地耸耸肩，“所以弄伤自己，回来找我就是为了问这个？”

  “不是。”黑泽回答，“我需要分析艾德尔＋的样本，之后你留给我的指示并不是基于现在这个时间通用的艾德尔，而是你自己改进的中间版本。”

  “哦？”高贝留斯说，“这么说我得到未来的保证：我的工作会很成功？”

  “你还没完成？”黑泽迅速抓住了要点。

  “看看时间，小子。”高贝留斯指着自己手腕上的表，“距离你们扫除班出发前往东京不过五天，而我进这个实验室还不满三天——”

  “我的实验室。”黑泽咬牙切齿地纠正道。

 “——显然你的模型出了点差错，或者不小心对自己下手太重。”高贝留斯毫不在意地继续说，“现在你拿不到样本。根据你的说法，你停留的时间有限，而那边情况紧急到你来不及进行第二次跳跃。”

  黑泽不情愿地点点头。

  “所以为什么不把未来的我留下的指示拿出来，我们可以合作。”高贝留斯起身，打开了计算机。    

  “我很难相信你。”

  “真让人伤心。”高贝留斯耸耸肩，“不过照你的描述来看，而我们暂时都没杀了对方。何不作为最基本的信任基础呢？“

  黑泽瞪了他足有十秒，最后把手机递给了他。

 

  “我还是很好奇，你什么时候发现自己可以做时空跳跃的？”高贝留斯打开一张电泳图像，把屏幕转向黑泽，“这里少了个本来该在的大分子。”

  “那只是个修饰蛋白而已，我一开始加上它只是为了让结构好看一点。”黑泽从另外一台计算机前抬头扫了眼图像，“不清楚，也许是十岁，也许是十六岁。”

  “说清楚点。”高贝留斯抓过起初丢在一边的笔记本，潦草地记下几笔数据，“设计思路可行，你的细胞增殖速度快地恐怖——当然这要感谢我——所以艾德尔的效果立竿见影，但是在到达一定范围后细胞会自行停止增殖。”

  “这我知道，所以有效时间大约只有十五分钟。”黑泽回答，“我那么说是因为早年的经历让我很难分清那到底是时空跳跃还是我在做梦。有时多次见到同一处情形——”

  “你在消去自身免疫反应时做得过头了，”高贝留斯打断道，“你的细胞进入他人体内时免疫系统不会起疑，所以达到一定数目停止增殖并开始凋亡时身体也不会多加注意，只当是自身正常凋亡的细胞，而你对自身细胞的修饰也做过了头，它们毫无外来者的自觉，加上本身就是成熟细胞，就这么凋亡没有或很少进行分裂。”

   “强烈的免疫反应很可能会致命。”黑泽指出，“我不得不在这方面小心谨慎。”

   “没时间留给小心谨慎了，小子，”高贝留斯回答，“把阈值降下来，让免疫系统有选择地杀伤你的细胞，逼着它们为了生存不停分裂。”他指了指电泳图，“我相信你只要再去掉几个多余的东西就行——刚才你说的多次见到同一情形——什么场景？”

  爆炸。划破皮肤的细小冰凌。沿着树梢攀岩的火焰。液氮。枪响。云爆弹。然后是潮水涌来般清晰可见的黑暗。

 

*   *   *                                                 

   “圆谷！”黑泽在一连串枪响的间隙喊道，“在你带市川离开之前，我需要你帮我个忙。”

  黑发女孩向枪声传来的方向射出一发冲击波，点头示意他说下去。

  “把这个给成濑，”黑泽从长靴一侧抽出一只圆筒，丢给在树上的圆谷，“告诉她，等幸存者离开后再打开。”

  “这是什么？”她接住圆筒。

  “信。没时间详细说明了，”黑泽迅速地给手枪换了弹匣，“快走吧。”

 

> 致成濑：
> 
>   等你读到它的时候，恐怕我已经真的死了。在早些年的跳跃中我其实多次亲眼见证过自己的死亡，幸运的是，我一直将它当作是噩梦而非预言。也许是我潜意识中拒绝承认自己的能力会失效。直到遭遇失物班时，我才不得不重新审视儿时的噩梦和其他跳跃的经历，将它们从我的意识底层捞出来，并加以整理。在所有这些跳跃中，我并不是每一次都有机会见到自己，但在这些为数不多的、能够看见自己的经历中，我所见过最年长的自己反而是在那些较早的经历中反复出现的形象，因此那些情形意味着什么已不言自明。我不愿再复述一遍——当然按照现在这个时间说“复述”好像不太对——反正它对读到这封信的你来说是已是过去。
> 
>   说点其他的吧。我记得十五岁那年的一次跳跃，时间恰好在武装电铁作战结束的晚上。我跳跃过来之前，艾德尔的研发正进入关键阶段，但是我起初并不情愿将这项研究继续下去——它是一把剑，人类有了它的保护接下来也许会用它来伤害他人，不管你愿不愿意承认，人类总是这样。但那一次经历，在真正见到死都东京的情形后，感觉就完全不同了。这并不是简单的同情。听过那个唯一的医生的故事吗？两军交战，可是他们只有一位医生，受伤只能找他治疗。医生觉得自己的工作毫无意义：治好了的伤员继续作战、受伤、来找他，周而复始。医生愤然离开了战场。但不久他又回来继续之前的工作，有人问及原因时，他说，因为伤员就在那里。
> 
>    我没有狂妄到以拯救者自居，但是艾德尔在那个时候的确会对搜救工作有极大的帮助。我仍然对整体人类的命运不甚关心，也许迟早有一天他们会自取灭亡，也许不会。我需要考虑的仅仅是眼下需要帮助的个体。我想你比我清楚得多，当群体被贴上一个统一的标签之后，想要产生强烈的情感其实并不容易。我们从小就被教育着去搜救东京的遇难者，但那时我们对此其实只有模糊的概念。当真正进入城市，认识那些需要帮助的人，将他们从一个飘渺的概念变为实实在在的人，产生的同情会强烈的多。
> 
>    这样说来，艾德尔的诞生该感谢你，成濑。
> 
>    我之所以厌恶Coppelion计划，是因为那对生命缺乏起码的尊重。我并不是在反对修改人类基因。但为了拯救一部分人，需要将另外一部分人的生命当作玩偶操纵，这实在是莫大的讽刺。可笑之处还在于，考虑到基因相似度可能不够被归为一个物种，我们可能的确不属于人类，而需要一个Coppelion亚种。
> 
>   好像说了很无聊的话题，抱歉。
> 
>   我不会说自己很感激有这么一段和你们并肩作战的经历，毕竟生而为黑泽遥人这个个体只是概率问题，但无论如何我至少该说自己是幸运的。
> 
>   不要难过，成濑。到这个时刻，就让我小小地违反一下之前严守的规定吧。我有没有说过自己的第一次时空跳跃？那是在进入实验室不久后的第一轮能力测试，也是我目前所有跳跃经历中距离最远的一次。我跳跃到了很久以后的彩都，最重要的是，我看到了你，成濑，变成了看上去成熟稳重很多的大人。你也看见我了，不过是隔着怀里的一大束花。
> 
>   好了，我不该说得太多，免得破坏在未来等你的惊喜。
> 
>   向着你相信的道路前进吧，成濑荆，我们总会再见面的。

>                                                                        黑泽遥人

                                                 

*   *   *

  有些事情不被记录，不为人所知，被人遗忘，或知情者寥寥，但并不代表它从未发生过。

  一辆越野车开进了一座小镇。说是小镇其实并不恰当，此地已多年无人居住，曾经整齐干净的街道两旁长满了高高的蒿草，路灯因常年无人维护变得锈迹斑斑，玻璃灯罩也早已不知去向——这里正等着回归为自然的一部分。车子继续向前行驶，路两旁的房子无声地矗立着，黑洞洞的窗口仿佛一双双眼睛打量着意外的来访者。

  “没想到这里也变成了这样。”开车人喃喃自语道，但是她并没有停下来，而是继续向前行驶，拐进另外一条街，这条街上她更加熟悉。年轻时，她骑单车回家时常常路过这里，后座上的女孩总是在吵吵闹闹说个不停，路中段时的小公园里总有个少女在喂鸽子，对面的长椅上会坐着一个大多数时间在阅读的短发女孩，她的朋友则拿着手机飞快地回复消息。后座上那个有点聒噪的女孩在她们经过一对发色不同的姐妹时，总会乖乖闭嘴。她停下车子，打开车门。闭上眼睛回想，时隔二十年，那些画面仿佛昨天才刚刚发生过。

   天气很好，是少年时代临出游时，所有人都盼望着的金光闪闪的好天气。好得不适合作为一场悼念时的天气。哦，悼念这个词用的有点严重，那些人几乎都还活着，只是分散在世界上不同的角落。严格来说，她只失去了一位战友。

   她从副驾驶座上抱起一大束花朵，百合，满天星，剑兰，矢车菊，还有颜色鲜艳却不知名的细小花朵，向那个小公园走去。香气成了一堵无形的、移动的围墙，随着她缓慢而有力的步伐一同向前推进。

  “你是谁？”成濑听到一个小孩子的声音，但碍于抱着大束花朵难以看清前方，她重新摆了摆花束的位置，低头声音来源的方向望去。一个灰蓝色眼睛、浅色头发的小男孩正抬头看着她。他细瘦的手臂上还有道道伤痕。

  成濑半跪下来，好更清楚地看着他，“成濑荆。”她说，“也许和你认识的那位不太一样。”

  “我叫黑泽遥人。”男孩怀疑地看着她，“你比她大好多，而且你和她完全不一样。”

  “在所难免，”成濑小心翼翼地把花束放在地上，“你可是个时间旅行者。”

  “时间旅行者？”黑泽遥人撇了撇嘴，“不可能。骗小孩子的东西。”

  “你自己就是小孩子啊。”成濑微笑着指出，“不过我没有骗你，我是很久以后的成濑荆。”

  “证明给我看。”黑泽仍怀疑的瞪着她。

  “你手臂上的伤是因为参加Coppelion计划测验时弄的，为了检测你是否有预估的能力。”成濑索性坐在地上，看着男孩的眼睛，一字一句地说，“你预估的能力是超再生，克隆蓝本是高贝留斯博士。你在五岁那年救了摔下树的我。现在，相信我了吗？”

  男孩点点头，“可是我找不到回去的路了。”他说，“我在实验室里晕过去，一醒来发现自己在这里。”

  “不必担心，”成濑回答，“时间到了，自然就会回去。”

  “你怎么知道？”黑泽在问出口之后就反应过来了，”哦，你是未来的成濑，你什么都知道，对吗？”

  “不是什么都知道。”成濑忍不住伸手揉揉黑泽的头发，男孩有点惊讶，但是并没有躲开，“有些东西我还不能告诉你。只限三个问题。”

  “好吧，”黑泽在成濑旁边坐了下来，“我就问点你愿意说的，我们在哪？”

  “以后你要搬过来住的一个镇子。”成濑看见黑泽的表情，补充道，“别那么绝望，它以前要漂亮得多。”

  “你为什么要到这里来？”

  “为了回忆。”成濑回答，“我也曾和朋友们住在过这里。”

  “你知道我的未来是什么样子的吗？”黑泽一口气说完，有点紧张地看了看成濑，“这个要是不能回答就算了。”

  成濑下意识想要拒绝，但是最终还是微笑着说，“你会成为了不起的人的。”

  “我想听点具体的。”男孩撇了撇嘴。

  “在你解出谜底前就告诉你答案得是多扫兴的事啊。”成濑说，“三个问题问完了，我也想请你帮我一个忙。”

  黑泽等她说下去。

  “帮我带一个口信给一位朋友——你不用知道名字，以后你自然会明白——告诉他，时隔二十年，我原谅他的失约，并且请他不要为此感到难过。能够和他成为战友，是我三生有幸。”

  “听上去真长。”男孩做了个鬼脸。

  “记好了，小子。”成濑眨眨眼睛，“别忘记了。”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 天龙座流星雨的主要活动期其实比文中的日期要晚两三天，而且大多在破晓前几个小时出现  
> 2\. 这一段算是对石黑达昌先生的短篇小说《直到瞑目的短短瞬间》致敬，原文：“站在窗前的时候，走散的一颗流星在天空最高的地方划过，从未见过那么明亮的流星，残影久久不散。和50万年相比，人生只是短短的一瞬吧，啊，不，不是，说反了。没有自己的50万年，不过是短短的一瞬而已。”  
> 


End file.
